Love, Romance, and Death
by La miseria y la muerte
Summary: The new girl at school is out to murder Dib, when he's warned he doesn't believe it. Is it because he likes the new girl? dispite the fact she won't let him live...and where is Tak and an old friend involved in this? Will Zim get to rule the Earth? Will
1. The new girl

HI!!! this another fic by Gir Obsessor!!! yeehaw! my friend Invader Nina is writing a cool fic that'll give you peeps the link to some time.  
okay, Nikia is a swollen eyeball agent (agent Dervax) and Vampire Piggy is her puppy. yeah.  
  
Vampire Piggy ran across the leaf filled path at lightning speed, she loved to go for walks with Gaz.  
Even thought Vampire Piggy was Nikia's dog, Gaz took her for walks and spent lots of time with her, because she was the one who had brought her home in the rain.  
Nikia was always busy with something, whether it was a swollen eyeball meeting, or her part time job, she always had something to do, and Gaz didn't mind spending so much time with Vampire Piggy.  
Gaz finally caught up with Vampire Piggy,"woah, you sure run fast"Gaz said and petted the dirt brown dog  
Vampire Piggy started rustling through the leaves, and then she found something.  
"what is that?" Gaz asked to no one in particular, then she grabbed whatever Vampire Piggy had found, which was apparently a necklace of some sort. It had a gold chain and a clear glass sphere at the end.  
"weird, who would throw this in a leaf pile?" Gaz asked,"oh well" she put the necklace in her pocket and forgot about it for a while.  
"thanks for walking Vampire Piggy" Nikia said when Gaz had brought her home,"wanna come in for a minute?"  
"no thanks, I've gotta get home" Gaz said  
"oh, well, see ya tomorrow" Nikia waved as Gaz left.  
"hi Gaz" Dib said when she got home,"so...how's Nikia?"  
"she's fine" Gaz said, Dib had introduced her to Nikia a little after she had adopted Vampire Piggy, Nikia was a great person. She was kind and smart and she liked Game Slave, she even was swollen eyeball agent Dervax. Gaz didn't mind in the least bit that she had taken in Vampire Piggy after their dad had said that they couldn't have Vampire Piggy anymore.  
"that's good" Dib turned his attention back to the TV for a moment  
"I found this in the park" Gaz showed Dib the necklace.  
"hmm, looks old" Dib grabbed it and started examining it,"I don't see anything strange about it"  
"I just thought that something might be wrong with it if someone went and put it in a leaf pile"  
"they probably just lost it" Dib said  
"I don't think so, it was at the bottom of the pile, things don't just sink to the bottom of a leaf pile by themselves"  
"I just remembered! tomorrow's Nikia's birthday, she loves glass and crystal things, can I give this to her?"  
"go ahead" Gaz said,"doesn't bother me"  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"oh my gosh! I thought you'd forget! thank you so much!" Nikia was in great shock when Dib had given her the necklace,"this is really pretty" she put it on and the glass ball suddenly had a bright purple smoke inside of it,"wow! that's really neat!"  
"I'm glad you like it" Dib said, but he got cut off by the warning school bell ringing  
"SIT DOWN!" Ms. Bitters roared when she appeared out of nowhere, immediately the scared to death class sat down in their designated seats.  
"class, today we have yet another new student" Ms. Bitters said,"please make her feel as hopeless and useless as physicaly possible"  
a girl with short black hair walked in, she was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with black jeans and a silver choker necklace. Her long fingernails were a glossy black color. and you couldn't tell the color of her eyes because she was wearing black sunglasses.  
"I'm Rosette" she said  
Nikia looked at her for a moment, then she returned her view to her agenda, it was Monday, the eighth of March.  
"you will sit...THERE!" Ms. Bitters set fire to Poonchy, and then he fell into the trap door and Rosette took her seat to the left of Zim and to the right of Nikia.  
Rosette looked around the looked around the classroom, she messed around with her pencil case for a moment and then took her sunglasses off, revealing her cold blue grey eyes.  
Nikia looked at her for a moment, there was something she didn't like about her...  
"I'm not so sure about that new girl" Nikia said when she was walking home with Dib  
"why not?" Dib asked  
"well...there's something about her..." Suddenly Rosette came and pushed Nikia into the street  
"hi Dib" she said in a cold yet soothing voice  
Dib felt so weak all of the sudden, his knees started to shake,"h-hi" he stuttered  
"so, I hear you like paranormal studies" Rosette said  
"uh, you did?" Dib asked  
"yeah, I'm really into that stuff too" she said softly  
"wow, neat" Dib said  
"thanks for your concern" Nikia muttered from the street, then she got up and went straight home, not bothering to talk or wait for Dib.  
"so, do you want to get together and work on something for Mysterious Mysteries together?" Rosette asked  
Dib melted under the thought,"I'd love to..."  
"great" she smiled, making Dib melt even more,"I'll come over to your house tomorrow"  
"sounds nice..." Dib trailed off  
"see ya then" Rosette took a turn onto another street and walked onto another street, and she just smiled an evil grin until she reached her house, and even then she kept an evil smile on her face.  
When Nikia got home she was very angry at Dib, but none the less she had a job to do. Literally. She put out a piece of paper for Gaz that said 'went to the department store early, talk to you later' and then grabbed her jacket.  
Nikia had a small job, just basic stuff at the grocery store, packing bags, putting up sale signs, putting items on shelves, that kind of thing, it was simple but it payed. She needed money if she was going to continue living in the apartment.  
"GAZ!" Dib screamed when he got home  
"what is it Dib?" Gaz was irritated, she was about to go to Nikia's and take Vampire Piggy for a walk.  
"the greatest thing happened!" Dib said  
"they made a game slave 3?" Gaz asked  
"no, I met this girl...Rosette!" Dib said  
"listen Dib, I'd love to listen to you talk about your girlfriend, actually not really" Gaz put on her jacket and left.  
"she's not my girlfriend" Dib said, kinda annoyed.  
Nikia tried to talk to Dib about how pissed off she was, but he was around Rosette all day, he even walked her home!   
this is getting sick, Nikia thought, but finally Rosette was away from Dib and she could talk to him  
"isn't Rosette great?" Dib asked Nikia, thought he didn't actually expect an answer  
"no, she isn't" Nikia said, coldly  
"huh? why not?" Dib asked  
"I just don't trust her..."  
"why not?"  
"I just don't, well, see ya later" Nikia walked into her apartment, the department store was closed today, Gaz would be here in a minute to take Vampire Piggy for a walk. until then Nikia went to work on her homework.  
"huh? this isn't my backpack" Nikia said, then she realized it! she had accidently grabbed Rosette's backpack, she did have the same kind as her. Suddenly she saw a mini notebook that said Victims on the cover, she opened it up. and flipped through it until she came to the last page.  
Victim: Dib, were the only words on it.  
"I've gotta get to the bottom of this!" Nikia grabbed the backpack and put the notebook inside, then she ran to Rosette's house.  
She didn't bother knocking on the door, she just ran in.  
"oh, it's you" Rosette said when she saw Nikia  
"um, I accidently grabbed your backpack" Nikia said  
"so have I" she grabbed Nikia's backpack and handed it to her.  
Nikia gave Rosette her backpack,"I read your notebook" Nikia said  
"oh" Rosette casualy walked into the Living Room  
"I know that you're going to kill Dib!"  
"oh" Rosette sat down and watched TV  
"well? aren't you afraid, or something?"  
"why should I be?"  
"because I'm going to tell Dib, and then I'll tell the police! and all sorts of stuff! that should make you at least try and hold me back, or something"  
Rosette laughed an evil laugh,"they'll never believe you"  
Nikia was frozen stiff,"welll...I've known Dib longer! and he'll believe me!"  
"no he won't" Rosette seemed very calm with this.  
Nikia grabbed her backpack and ran over to Dib's house.  
"oh, Nikia" Dib said, he had been expecting Rosette.  
"Dib! I have to warn you about something!!!"  
"what?"  
"it's Rosette"  
"what about Rosette?"  
"She's...GOING TO KILL YOU!!"  
Dib gave her a baffled look  
"I was shocked too-"  
"you've GOT to be kidding! I mean, Rosette? kill me? that's crazy"  
"it's true!"  
"why are you telling me this? Rosette isn't insane, and I'm not stupid"  
"IT'S THE TRUTH!!"  
"I get it...you're JEALOUS!"  
"jealous?"  
"yeah, you're jealous! I mean think about it, Rosette's pretty, she's popular, and she has good grades! Not only that she won the Swollen Eyeball agent of the year, has been on Mysterious Mysteries, got a Game Slave award and you think I like her better!"  
"Dib, that's NOT true"  
"not only that, but she's rich, she has a huge house nice car and a great job! tell me, what's there not to be jealous of?"  
"but I'm NOT jealous-"  
"sure, you're telling me she's a serial killer because you're not jealous...makes lots of sense"  
Nikia just stood there with a blank look on her face  
"I can't believe you're so shallow!! Why don't you go rethink your life?" Dib shut the door on her, Rosette was right, no one would believe her.  
  
The first chapter is done! and you have to wait!!! XD!!!  
At least be happy that there's a plot! okay? it's my fic people!!!  
next chapter: Will ANYONE believe Nikia? Is she crazy? 


	2. Try, and Try again

er, I hate flamers, they're evil and care not of the work I put into this fic...Nikia is MY character!!! she can be Dib's friend if it's her desire!!! whatever...I need an aspirin...  
I decided to upload this chapter before I go to my cottage...I'll be there for a week. seven days without writing fics...I'll probably commit suicide...  
listen, I KNOW that first chap was bad, but it will be changed~! and less angst more blood!!! right people? okay I'm alone! me and my social outcastieness...ERRR! let's just start this fic.....  
  
Nikia sat down sorting through her many issues of Mysterious Mysteries magazine, Dib had told her to rethink her life, she wasn't lying!!! this was the god honest truth! Rosette wanted to kill Dib...  
"I have to stop her!!" Nikia said, though she didn't know how she planned on doing that...  
"I'm back" Gaz said, and then Nikia heard Vampire Piggy panting in the kitchen. Nikia walked over by them.  
"hi" Nikia grabbed out a bowl and put some water in it, then she set in on the floor.  
"so, you live here alone?" Gaz asked  
"yep, I kinda ran away from home" Nikia said  
"why?"  
"my parents were...embarrassed, of me"  
"huh?"  
"they thought I was crazy because I liked paranormal studies, they never let anyone into my room because of my books and magazines and posters"  
"oh, so you just kinda left?"  
"yep"  
"don't the police ever catch up with you?"  
"yeah, when they do I just run away"  
"oh, I see..."  
"yeah" Nikia stared lifelessly down at the floor.  
"something wrong?"  
"yeah, it's this new girl Rosette, she's going to kill Dib, but he doesn't believe me! he thinks I'm jealous!"  
"Dib is pretty thick headed, I always thought that's why his head is so big, I'll see if I can get him to listen"  
"you believe me?"  
"um, what did you say she was going to do again?"  
"she's going to kill Dib"  
"you must have misheard"  
"I read her notebook"  
"no, uhhh..."  
"I'm serious"  
"I'll think about it..." Gaz left with a lot of questions in her head  
I'm not lying, Nikia thought. I sound crazy.  
"Dib?" Gaz asked, it was later into the night, about 9 or 10...she didn't know, it's not like she needed sleep or something.  
"yeah?"  
"um...it's Nikia, I think you should listen to her"  
"oh no, this isn't the 'Rosette's gonna kill me literally' thing is it?"  
"listen, I know it sounds insane but you've sounded insane a few times in your life haven't you?"  
"but I never accused anyone of murder!"  
"fine Dib, but when you're dead don't come crying to me!"  
"how can come crying to you if I'm dead?"  
"I don't know!" Gaz walked up to her room and shut the door.  
Nikia ran to school, it was the day after, Gaz had said she would talk to Dib.  
"HEY DIB!!" Nikia called  
Dib just turned away and talked to Rosette  
Nikia stood there with a blank expression on her face. Dib still didn't believe her. how could Rosette get away with this?? She decided she had to confront Rosette after school.  
Thankfully she found Rosette walking home by herself.  
"how are you getting away with this?" Nikia asked  
"getting away with what?"  
"you know you're going to kill Dib, and when I tell him he doesn't believe me!"  
Rosette shook her head,"Nikia, look at yourself, then look at me"  
Nikia didn't see Rosette's point.  
"listen, I'm pretty, and rich, and you're....you"  
"no one's that pathetic!"  
Rosette laughed,"of course, everyone is! they only care about how pretty and rich you are! why? because we're girls, duh"  
Nikia stood with a blank look on her  
"don't tell me you're realizing this for the first time"  
"I never thought that anyone was that...that..."  
"petty? trivial?"  
"yeah, um...why do you want to kill Dib?"  
"it's none of your business"  
"is there ANY way to stop you from killing Dib?"  
"kill me first" Rosette answered.  
Nikia froze still and Rosette walked away  
  
end of chapter 2!!! well...we have a nice plot, eh? the conversation was originaly longer, but alot of sounding like something from a book I'd read, so in order not to plagerise it has been cut.  
well...will Dib live, or die? keep reading to find out!!  
next chapter: nah, I don't feel like telling you 


	3. chapter 3(i dunno what to name it)

I do not own any of the Invader Zim characters, cept of course Rosette and Nikia are mine, and so is Vampire Piggy, partialy...  
um, just don't steal them without asking! kay?  
the fic I mentioned in the last chap is called Welcome to Reality , I'm gonna be in it! so read it!  
  
Nikia lied in bed. It was two in the morning, but there was no way for her to sleep, Rosette's words kept repeating themselves in her head.  
kill me first...  
Nikia thought about, she couldn't possibly kill anyone, but how could she stand back and watch Dib die? She turned over and put her face into her pillow, it was dark green and very smooth, but she was angry so she tossed it against her wall.  
Those horrible words repeated themselves, kill me first...  
"NO!!" Nikia screamed for a reason not even she knew,"I'm going crazy..." she whispered  
"is there anyone that's crazy enough to kill someone!" Nikia dug back into every person she'd ever knew or heard of...  
She tossed another pillow against the wall,"I won't kill her!!! but I can't let Dib die!!! I wish no one would die!"  
Finally she fell asleep. but she almost immediately woke up, except when she woke up she was in a solid concrete room, with no doors or windows.  
"where am I?" she asked, the words echoed on the walls. Suddenly someone appeared  
"ROSETTE!" Nikia screamed  
Rosette just looked at Nikia, her eyes were blank and empty,"kill...me...first..." she disappeared and almost immediately after the floor broke into all pieces and Nikia plumeted down and down and down and down...  
until she woke up, gasping for breath. she looked at the clock, it was three, in the morning.  
Rosette walked through the woods, it was freezing out and she was tired beyond all belief, but she needed to see Tak.  
"Rosette?" a mysterious voice asked  
"yeah Tak, it's me" Rosette answered,"why did we have to meet now? I'm tired as heck and it's seriously too cold out, plus I can't see hardly anything"  
Tak turned on a small flashlight,"is that good"  
"no, but it helps" Rosette said  
"fine, I'm going to explain the plan to you, understand?"  
Rosette rolled her eyes,"I'd actually have to make an effort to not understand that"  
"no, this has to be extensively secret, so this time of night was perfect, especially in this place"  
"ya know Tak, maybe there's a reason that no one's out here"  
"pay attention, okay, step one of the plan is too make Nikia go crazy"  
"I think I've done that, skip it and move on"  
"fine, step two is to capture Dib in my ship, this should be easy, you will play a vital part in this plan"  
"what do I have to do?"  
"it's simple really, you just have to lure Dib into my ship and then give him a reason to come to the back of the ship, I don't care what the reason is just make him go back there! he'll be stuck and in my clutches"  
"and the rest of the plan?"  
"top secret"  
Rosette rolled her eyes,"whatever, okay, what do I benefit from this plan?"  
"well...I can't give you much, okay...when I'm ruler of the Earth you tell me what you want and then I'll see what I can do"  
"oh what are you? a genie? I get three wishes or something?"  
"sure, okay, fine, just cooperate!"  
"can do, I'll see what happens and...yeah"  
"excellent"  
"why did you choose me?"  
"because, you were the most agreeing and you had a lot of wants in life, that made you some what vulnerable, so of course I had to offer you this"  
"oh yeah, the house and the awards and the grades and the beauty, and all that stuff?"  
"yes"  
"well...ah I don't really have to kill Dib, right?"  
"no, this is just forcing Nikia to go insane and pulling them apart"  
"good, cause I don't want to kill anyone"  
"fine, that's okay, just...go now" Tak said, she was very frustrated  
"I'd be glad to" Nikia left with her hands deep in her pocket, she loved this T-shirt but she had been crazy to wear this early in the morning!  
Finally she was home, she immediately went upstairs and went to sleep, while Nikia couldn't sleep if she wanted to.  
She tossed and turned but nothing, she couldn't stop thinking about Rosette's words  
kill me first...  
"STOP IT!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She screamed and tossed another pillow against the wall, she lied down and found that she was out of pillows, so she grabbed them back and finally she fell asleep.  
"hey! Nikia!" Gaz knocked against the door again.  
Nikia sat up, she looked at the clock, 11:18, good thing there was no school today  
"come in" she muttered just loud enough for Gaz to hear  
Gaz opened the door and walked in,"hi, just thought I'd take Vampire Piggy or a morning walk"  
"kay" Nikia layed back down, she had fallen asleep too late,"you sure like her huh?"  
"yeah, she's like the best friend I never had"  
Nikia nodded,"ya know, you two get along so well, I don't know why you're dad won't let you keep her"  
"well...she chewed up some stuff"  
"oh, I get it"  
"well, it's not like she MEANT to damage anything! I mean, she was in a cardboard box, in the rain! Who would do that to her!!! who?"  
"You miss her don't you?"  
Gaz nodded,"when dad first said that we couldn't keep her, I felt like I had been torn up into a bunch of pieces and then blown away in the wind, so I ran away"  
"oh, and then?"  
"then Zim came to capture Vampire Piggy so Dib offered to give him to you, um...I'm sure you can understand alot of what happened"  
"yeah, Dib explained it too..." Nikia layed back down, she was so tired  
"didn't sleep well?"  
"no, I couldn't stop thinking about Rosette"  
"oh..."  
"I never will"  
Gaz nodded,"well...I'll let you go to sleep, c'mon girl" Gaz left the apartment with Vampire Piggy.  
Rosette waited in the living room, Mysterious Mysteries started in five minutes, she looked at the clock...3...2...1...there was a knock at the door  
"come in" she shouted  
Dib walkled in,"hi Rosette"  
"hey" she said casually  
"you won't BELIEVE the stuff Nikia's been telling me"  
"what did she say?"  
"she said you were going to kill me"  
"is she nuts?" Rosette said in a freaked out tone  
"no, I think she's just jealous"  
"must be" Rosette turned the volume up, the Mysterious Mysteries theme song played  
Tak watched Rosette from her ship,"excellent..." she murmured,"she will prove of good use" Tak smiled evily  
"HEY TAK!" someone screamed  
Tak turned around,"oh, Phelpha, it's you"  
"yeah, you're out of soda"  
"I've got some in back" Tak walked over to the glove compartment and pulled out two sodas, she handed one to Phelpha  
"thanks" Phelpha opened her soda and took a drink  
"no problem" Tak took a drink of hers and looked back at her monitor  
"so, what's going on with Rosette?"  
"nothing much, she's just trying to develop Dib's trust"  
"she's done that already, when are you going to conquer this planet?"  
"soon, you can't rush these things"  
"sorry, I'm just looking forward to seeing Zim's pathetic and sorry face"  
"you will, just be patient"  
"fine" Phelpha rolled her eyes and took another drink of her soda  
  
Dispite Nikia's severe lack of sleep, there was school the next day. So she went to bed a few hours early that night. She still couldn't regain her awakeness, and could hardly pay attention in school.  
She was almost late for school because she couldn't barely walk, but she got there just before Dib and Rosette.  
"hi Dib" she said, trying to see if he had seen she was right yet  
Dib just glared at her and walked to his desk.  
Rosette smiled evily and sat down, when she opened her desk there was a note in it, the note was written in Irken so she would have to decode it when she got home, it's just from Tak, she thought.  
Zim saw the note and read it, he had to get to the bottom of this!  
"DIB!!" Nikia shouted, she was walking home and wanted to explain  
Dib frowned,"what is it?"  
"listen Dib, I KNOW I sound crazy but if you had only seen what I had seen you would understand"  
"oh come on! do you think that I'll fall for your jealous excuse?"  
"ERRR!!! will you just listen? I'm telling you THE TRUTH!!! I'm trying to protect your life!!"  
"I think I know who's trying to kill me"  
"I think you don't"  
"okay now you're being stupid"  
"I'M being stupid? that's how you thank me? for trying to save your life?"  
"this is ridiculous! I'm not drownding there's no knife in the back of my neck and there are no bombs in my room!"  
"how can you be so sure? don't you think it's weird that someone just appears in our class out of nowhere? and how spooky and secretive she is?"  
"this is stupid, I like Rosette, you're jealous!"  
"OPEN YOUR EYES DIB!!"  
"jeeelllllous!"  
"don't do that"  
"you're jealous"  
"no, I'm not"  
"jealous!"  
"nuh-uh"  
"you...are...JEALOUS"  
"no"  
"you're jealous!"  
"I'm not"  
"jeeeelllous!"  
"I'm going" Nikia walked back to her apartment, she wasn't jealous! would anyone believe her?  
Nikia heard someone in her room, she burst in,"BURGULAR!!" she screamed  
Gaz turned around in shock  
"oh, Gaz it's just you, sorry"  
"no, I should have waited, I just REALLY wanted to see Vampire Piggy"  
"it's okay, I'm just kind of..."  
"I'm sorry, I just really like being with her"  
"Gaz, I think you should confront your dad, tell him that Vampire Piggy stays"  
"I would, but ya know, he's my dad...I can't tell him what to do"  
"well try! because you and her belong together, you're like kindred spirits!"  
"well...I guess you're right! I need to take matters into my own hand! Thanks Nikia, I owe ya one" Gaz walked Vampire Piggy over to her house, it was her life, and it was time that she got to have a say in it  
"Gaz! you know dad said we can't have Vampire Piggy" Dib said when he saw Gaz  
"I know, WE can't have Vampire Piggy, but I can" Gaz explained  
"Gaz?" Professor Membrane walked into the living room,"you know what I said about that dog!"  
"yeah, and here's what I think, I think it's BULLSHIT!"  
"Gaz, we can't have the dog"  
"well I can, and if he goes I go too!" Gaz walked over to the stairs  
"you're being ridiculous!"  
"so?" Gaz walked into her room with Vampire Piggy following  
Professor Membrane shook his head and walked back down to his lab.  
Dib just looked up at Gaz's room, like he expected her to come down, but she didn't.  
"wow" he said and returned his gaze to the TV.  
Rosette decoded the message, it simply read:  
Rosette,  
come to the woods again, I have secret information for us to discuss.  
burn this note after you read it  
from Tak  
Rosette burned the message as she was told.  
"damn it" she said,"I have to go out at night again, why can't we just talk on the phone?" Rosette kicked the floor and started preparing for the night  
Zim also prepared for the night,"Gir, I will explain what I am doing"  
"REALLY?!"  
"yes really, I know that Tak plans on passing out secret information to a human this night"  
"REALLY?!"  
"yes really!" Zim said, a little irritated,"I will spy on this meeting and then stop her"  
"REALLLY?!"  
"YES!!! REALLY!!!!!"  
"neato!" Gir said and then played with his plastic little pig  
Zim sighed and continued his preparations.  
Nikia tried to think of a way to save Dib, and have no one die, but there wasn't a way...unless...NO! too risky...but...  
Nikia shook the thought out of her head, but it came back.  
"NO!!! IT WON'T WORK!!" she screamed,"that's just stupid!!! besides, it's not like that if I asked Zim for help he'd actually help me" Nikia fought the idea for a while but in the end she asked herself,'what have I got to lose?'  
She grabbed her boots and walked over to Zim's house. On the way she passed Dib's house.  
"don't worry Dib" she whispered,"I'll save you, or I'll die trying"   
Gaz saw Nikia out the window and heard her,"thank you" she whispered back  
She continued to walk to Zim's house.  
Nikia took in a deep breath and knocked on Zim's door.  
Zim opened the door,"YOU!!!" he screamed,"what do you want?"  
"ROSETTE'S GOING TO KILL DIB" Nikia screamed. okay now that was stupid, she thought, you had a whole speach planed out but you just blurt out the first thing that came to your mind, smooth Nikia.  
"you woke me up to tell me that my worst enemy is going to die?"  
"um...listen Zim, if Dib dies then..."  
"then my arch nemesis will be dead!! I won't say this again so listen"  
Nikia nodded  
"I find this a good thing!! got it?"  
"but Zim, how can you stand back and watch someone die?"  
"my arch enemy is dying, the one thing that stood in my way from conquering this planet!! and you wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me this?"  
"well...ya, but it's more important than you-"  
"leave my fortress, I have big plans to finish" Zim turned around and almost closed the door  
"WHAT ABOUT ME!!" Nikia screamed  
Zim looked back at Nikia,"what about you?"  
"um...if Dib dies then I'll stop you from conquering the Earth!"  
Zim looked at her and laughed,"YOU will stop ME!!!" Zim burst into never ending laughter  
"yeah, I will! I've been escaping the police for almost ten years!!"  
Zim stopped laughing,"you really think you can stop me?"  
"YA! I CAN!"  
"go away, I have much stuff to do!"  
"fine, but you've been warned!" Nikia marched away and glanced a cold look at Zim.  
"NONSENSE!" Zim said to himself,"she is but a pathetic earth girl! now I must go spy on things"  
"BU-BYE MASTER!!!" Gir screamed  
Zim shook his head,"that poor poor robot" zim said under his breath and then walked to the woods, he found Tak and then hid behind a tree.  
Rosette wore a sweater that night, but she was still cold and tired.  
"good, you're here" Tak said  
"let's get this over with" Rosette said, still shivering  
"fine, I just wanted to explain that I have an alliance in this conquest, Phelpha!"  
"ya Tak?" an alien that look alot like Tak stepped out of the ship, except her anteneas were just bent at the tips, forming a small U, and she had blue eyes.  
"this is Phelpha, she is my best friend from Irken training school"  
"sup?" Phelpha asked  
"nothin much" Rosette answered  
Tak rolled her eyes,"anyways, Phelpha is helping me seek revenge on Zim, Phelpha, Rosette is scaring Nikia out of her wits and therefore driving her insane!"  
"cool" Phelpha said casualy  
"very cool" Rosette corrected  
Tak fought back the will to yell,"anyways, does anyone have a question about this conquest?"  
"I do" Rosette said,"why do we have to meet so late at night?"  
"I told you! no one's here!"  
"yeah, but if we come during the middle of school no one's going to be here either! i could fake a good cold"  
"you just don't get it do you?"  
"ya know she's right Tak" Phelpha said  
Tak shook her head,"come one Phelpha, let's go back to the station, Rosette, you need to continue your task, tell me when the timing is right"  
"fine" Rosette said bitterly and left the woods  
Zim couldn't believe the conversation he just eavesdroped on!! He wouldn't get to destroy the Earth!! and he was quite good at destroying!  
Gaz sat in her room with Vampire Piggy,"don't worry girl" she whispered,"we'll hide out in here forever if that's what it takes to keep you with me"  
there was a sharp knock on the door,"GAZ!" Professor Membrane shouted,"open this door!"  
"no, you can't come in, Vampire Piggy is mine!"  
"Gaz, just open the door"  
"NO!" Gaz held Vampire Piggy closer to her,"I won't let you"  
"we need to talk"  
"I'm listening"  
"Gaz, I understand this is hard to take but we can't handle a dog"  
"I can"  
"yes yes, but this is a family, we make decisions together"  
"Vampire Piggy is not a 'decision' she's my best friend, if she goes, I go"  
"Gaz, get rid of that dog or you're grounded!"  
"you've GOT to be kidding!" Gaz said sarcasticly  
Professor Membrane gave up and left Gaz's door, it was hopeless, Gaz was practicaly attached to that dog!  
  
end of chapter 3!  
  
thanx for reading up to this point! It would be nice if you would review, but it doesn't matter, I just wanted to give master Vasquez the rightful praise that is his birth right. yeah...  
I am SO happy because I'm getting the JtHM director's cut soon! YES!!!! I finally won in the battle of...ah...Nny or something...whatever...  
I am obsessed with quizyourfriends.com! I give out the most pathetic quizzes!! hehe... 


	4. the chapter after #3

um...well, this fic is getting weird, in my old fanfics Phelpha was a calm, collected and sincere irken but now she's just kinda...different, I had no intention of her getting more care free as she got older.  
hmmmm...the name of this fic is weird too, because romance will not happen till later chapters, and this is my first shot at a sappy fic. come to think of it this is my first shot at a sequel too. um...i did a prequel once, does that count? oh well...  
just read, or something  
  
Rosette quickly finished polishing her nails, Dib would be here soon and tonight was the night-the night she would capture Dib. she knew the plan by heart-give Dib a reason to come to the back of the ship, and Tak would take care of the rest. It was simple in her part, and what a reward she got!  
Rosette glanced in the mirror and smiled, she loved her smile, her teeth used to be so ugly, she used to turn around the second she looked in a mirror, but NOW...now perfection was a night in the woods away.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door,"come in" Rosette said, she knew it was Dib, but she had told him to come early tonight. Just so it would be done quicker.  
why didn't I just tell him to skip skool,Rosette thought,he would have and it would've been quicker.  
Dib walked in,"hi Rosette"  
"hey, I thought that before Mysterious Mysteries is on we could go for a walk in the woods"  
Dib looked out the window, it was dark and cold out but...."sure" he said, against his better judgement  
Zim quickly worked in his base, it was the night, the night Tak would try conquest.  
"errr, this would be much faster if someone would help me" Zim complained,"no...Invaders need NO ONE!!" Zim continued his work.  
"what are we trying to find?" Dib asked, he had been out in the woods with Rosette for a while.  
"over here" she screamed,"I think I found a sesquish!"  
"a sasquash!"  
"yeah...whatever, just come here"  
Dib ran over to Rosette, but he didn't see her, or a sasquash. but he didn't have much time to look, because a beam transported him onto a ship.  
"DIB!!!!" Rosette screamed from the back of the ship,"DIB!!!! COME HERE!!!!!"  
Dib obediently ran to the back of the ship,"ROSETTE! ARE YOU OKAY!" He screamed  
Rosette walked in. She just stood there, she had a blank expression on her face.  
"Rosette! you're okay!" Dib walked over to her, but she just walked away.  
She opened her mouth slowly,"gotcha" she said, without any expression.  
"huh?" Dib gave her a weird look, he was about to walk over to her but suddenly bars shot up from all around him, and he was trapped.  
"good work Rosette" Tak entered the room.  
"thanks, I have something to discuss"  
"what?"  
"um...well...my grade in science is a B+..."  
"consider it done"  
"you're the greatest Tak!" Rosette said.  
"what's going on!" Dib demanded  
"oh, you don't know yet do you?" Tak said playfully  
"TELL ME!" Dib screamed  
"I might as well, you see, in order to conquest the earth I found one thing in my way-paranormal investigators"  
"YES!" Dib said  
"maybe it's success for you, but I studied my plan from last time, for hours and found out what went wrong, Zim had HUMANS helping him! that's pathetic!! Humans helping an Irken!!"  
"ahem" Rosette cleared her throat  
"uh...yes...anyways, I realized that if I eliminated a few humans before my conquest nothing could go wrong, so I got Rosette to take care of you, and in return I gave her anything she craved"  
"one request per night til conquest" Rosette said, like a poem she had memorized.  
"okay, you've got me, but Gaz won't stand for this" Dib said  
"oh, yes, that would be a problem if she wasn't up in her room defending her puppy" Tak corrected  
"well...NIKIA! she'd never let you conquest the Earth!"  
Tak laughed,"did you forget? you take care of her for me!" a giant screen in front of Dib turned on, it showed Nikia lying in her bed, shaking, and muttering 'no...can't let dib die...no...can't kill Rosette...' over and over again  
Dib's jaw hung open, he couldn't believe it! Nikia had been driven insane...  
Tak smiled at the screen,"it's a good thing Rosette's first request was beauty, you fell for it, fell like a cheap plastic...uh...thing"  
"that was smooth" Rosette rolled her eyes  
"oh shut up, he'll die soon anyways" Tak said  
"NO!!!!" Dib screamed at the image,"I DIDN'T DO THIS!!!!"  
"of course you did, you trusted Rosette cause she was pretty, and smart, and completely involved in paranormal studies, where as Nikia..." Tak laughed again.  
Rosette smiled evily, then she turned to Dib,"you are so pathetic, I know you for two hours and you're ready to trust me with your life!!"  
"NO!!! I'M NOT THAT SHALLOW!!!!" Dib screamed  
"look at the screen Dib, of course you are!!" Tak said, when suddenly Zim burst into the ship.  
"AHA!!!" Zim screamed,"I've got you now!"  
"yeah right" Tak said, and then bars shot up all around Zim trapping him  
"WHAT IS THIS!" Zim screamed  
"let's put it this way Zim, I don't give up, I always study my mistakes and learn from them!!" Tak screamed,"also...Phelpha"  
"huh? who's Phelpha?" Zim asked  
"ME!!" Phelpha screamed when she entered the room  
Zim looked at her, she was Irken, blue eyes, curves anteneas, small eyelashes, tall boots, nothing about her rang a bell.  
"remember me?" Phelpha looked at Zim weird  
"um....no"  
"I'M PHELPHA!!!"  
"this could get ugly" Rosette whispered to Tak  
Tak nodded, and then she motioned Rosette out of the room.  
"um...." Zim stuttered  
"I'm Tak's best friend!"  
Zim just shrugged  
"Invader Training school!"  
Zim tilted his head.  
"I had a huge crush on you!!!"  
"hmmm..." Zim squinted,"oh yeah, Phelpha"  
"YES ME! Phelpha, the one who loved you, the one who knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you! the one that you overlooked!"  
"huh?" Zim asked  
"you could have had me! but you chose that Earth girl!!"  
"hmm?"  
"Dib's sister!"  
"Gaz?" Dib said in a confused voice  
"YES!!" Phelpha raged,"HER!!"  
"what about her?" Zim asked  
"you decided to love her!!"  
"no, not really"  
"LIAR!!"  
"no, really, I don't love her, I hardly ever see her"  
"hardly ever see her?"  
"no, that's not what I meant, I mean, she's just someone i know, not even, I didn't know her name until now"  
"oh come on! I can see under your lies!!"  
"what lies?"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!! now, I have to kill you" Phelpha said  
a look of panic overtook Zim's face.  
"goodbye, forever" Phelpha said, boiling with anger as she left the room.  
"this sucks" Dib said  
"yes, yes it does" Zim said  
"wait, if I can discretely break down one of these bars I should be able to slip through" Dib rummaged around through his pockets,"I've got a pen, my membership card, a nickel, and a Jolly Rancher"  
"hmmm, I have this tracking system"  
"what are you tracking?"  
"you, and I have a miscellanious use gadget, and this note from Gir" Zim sighed and opened the note,  
HI MASTER!!  
I sended you a card to make you happy!!!  
luv Gir!!!  
Zim shook his head.  
"oh well" Zim unleashed his spidey legs and began using them to saw through the bars  
"great!" Dib said when he saw Dib was free,"now do mine"  
Zim looked at Dib and laughed,"I always wanted to destroy you, now I will" Zim laughed and his spidey legs shot back in his backpack thing and he walked out of the room, laughing.  
Dib shook the bars wildly, then he grabbed his swollen eyeball membership card and began sawing it against the bars, thinking it might break. eventually he got it a bit through the bar, and then he stabbed the cut he made with the pen. He gave up with that and just kicked the bar. to his shock it fell down  
"wow" Dib said,"that was unexpected" he ran down the hall to the control room.  
Rosette and Tak and Phelpha were there, they all were looking out the main window, Dib saw the destruction, he saw that they were awaiting it.  
Then he reached in his pocket, he'd accidently grabbed Zim's 'miscellanious use gadget' thing, he looked at it  
there's hope, he thought,I can use this thing to steer the ship around, and then I can have it self destruct. Quickly he took control over the ship.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" Tak screamed  
"don't ask me" Rosette said, very confused and in panic  
"it's Dib" Phelpha said, and she ran over to him and broke his device,"nice try, good thing i was prepared for this" Phelpha smiled smugly  
"you can't do this!" Dib screamed  
"oh yeah?" Rosette said evily  
"ROSETTE! you can't honestly want the earth destroyed!"  
"eh, the human race wasn't going to go on forever, might as well die a cool death"  
"you should have just excepted your fate" Tak said  
"NO! as long as I can let the human race prevail it's worth it! oh, it's worth it!"  
"nonsense" Rosette said,"even if the human race does go on everyone will think you're crazy! they'll call you crazy forever!! and you want them to survive?"  
Dib hesitated, he didn't know...  
"think about it" Tak said,"they'd all suffer and you could just look at them and say'I told you so'"  
the thought invaded Dib's mind  
"and they'd be running to you for help! and you could just wave them away" Phelpha said  
Dib wanted to say yes, the words were burning at the inside of his throat, but he kept them out. Because one day he would save mankind and then they would be running back to say sorry, that's what he wanted, not destruction.  
"no" Dib said strictly  
"too bad" Tak said, she unleashed a trap door and Dib went falling down to earth, at least ten feet.  
Dib screamed and screamed, I'm going to die, he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ooooooooooooooo, spooky huh? well...I guess I'm going to have to tell you if Dib dies or not...  
nah.  
WOOO HOOOO!!!! this saturday AOL runs out on my computer, it's gone caput, and I'm convincing my mom to get Road Runner, :D don't ask, I just want Road Runner.  
and i'm guessing it's 5 more days till I get JtHM!!! YES! 


	5. I dudn't like fish sticks (this has noth...

I do not want to write something before this fifth chapter, so I won't.  
  
Dib crashed to the ground, he felt severe pain in his leg, like it was on fire.  
He tried to sat up but it hurt too much, then he looked up, he had landed on the roof of Nikia's apartment!  
"thank god, I'm alive, i hurt like hell but i'm alive!" he screamed, but it sounded like a whisper. He crawled over to the side of the building, He knew Nikia's apartment was on the top floor, so he grabbed a stick and tapped it against her window.  
Nikia heard something against the window, she looked up and saw that there was a stick being tapped against it.  
She opened the window and looked up. It was Dib.  
"NIKIA!" He said,"I need some help"  
"I'll be right up" Nikia went up the stairs and found Dib,"what happened?"  
"Tak...and Rosette...they're going to take over earth, they pushed me out of the ship."  
"huh?"  
"they captured me and then I escaped and decided to stop them, but the trap door..."  
"does anything hurt?"  
"just my whole body!"  
"anything specific?"  
"my leg"  
Nikia examined Dib's leg,"it's broken, I'll help you down to my apartment" Nikia slipped her arm over Dib's shoulder and he did the same. Then Nikia helped him down to her apartment.  
"you can rest here" she said, and then Dib sat on her couch.  
"I'll go get you some hot cocoa" Nikia said  
"there's no time!" Dib screamed,"you have to stop Tak and Rosette!"  
"but Dib-"  
"there's no time for buts! you have to stop them before it's too late!"  
"if I leave you here you might die!"  
"we'll either die having saved the earth or die trying!"  
"okay" Nikia hugged Dib, she had tears dripping down her cheeks  
"what's wrong?" Dib asked  
Nikia sat down next to Dib,"I have to tell you this incase I die"  
"what?"  
"I love you"  
"huh?"  
"I love you Dib, I can't help it, the second I saw you I fell in love with you, I couldn't help it!! the second I looked into your eyes I knew you were the one I wanted to be with!"  
"woah..."  
"okay, I'll go now" She left the room, and ran to the roof, she set up her laptop and trailed Tak's ship,"there" she said, she ran to the location they were at and then used her wrist watch to beam her self up to the ship.  
"this will be the most wonderful moment of my life" Nikia heard Rosette say in the cockpit.  
"yes" an unfirmiliar voice agreed,"this will be my greatest accomplishment ever"  
Nikia turned and looked at them, she saw Rosette and two aliens  
they must be Irken, Nikia thought, remembering what Dib had told her.  
how can I stop them? Nikia asked herself. Then she remembered back in September about three years ago, she had won free martial arts lessons. She was never very good, but she remembered a few techniques the tought her.  
She sneak against the wall. She moved slowly and quietly, until she was behind one of the Irkens.   
Tak turned around just a moment to late, Nikia kicked her straight in the head and she was knocked unconscious.  
"TAK!!" Phelpha screamed,"who are you?"  
Rosette narrowed her eyes,"nikia"  
"no not you" Phelpha said  
Rosette rolled her eyes and groaned.  
"I'm Nikia" Nikia said  
"okay I thought you were Nikia" Phelpha said to Rosette.  
"NO! I'm Rosette"   
"okay let me get this straight," Phlelpha said,"you're Nikia" she pointed to Nikia  
Nikia nodded  
"and you're Rosette" Phelha pointed to Rosette  
Rosette nodded.  
"okay" Phelpha said.  
"that really spoiled the moment of excitement" Rosette said  
"yeah, think of all the readers! you're making them really bored!" Nikia said  
"sorry, what were you going to say?" Phelpha asked  
"I was about to say that, you won't get away with this!" Nikia said.  
"we won't?" Phelpha asked  
Rosette shook her head,"OF COURSE WE WILL!!"  
"no you won't!" Nikia argued  
"okay NOW who's boring the readers?" Phelpha asked  
Rosette gave her an evil glare,"well how are you going to stop us?"  
"uh..." Nikia stuttered, she hadn't thought of that,"um...it's a secret"  
"oh puh-leez" Rosette said sarcasticly  
"well first I'm going to do this" Nikia said and she kicked Phelpha straight in the stomach.  
"ow" Phelpha said and then she collapsed to the floor.  
Rosette smiled evily,"you think that'll stop us?"  
"yeah" Nikia shivered  
"it won't" Rosette said coldly,"we'll still conquest this planet, so just give up"  
"NO!" Nikia refused  
"you give me no choice" Rosette pulled out some black gooy stuff  
"ew" Nikia said  
"TAKE THIS!" Rosette hurled the goo at Nikia  
Nikia ducked to the side at just the right time,"what was that?"  
"none of your business" Rosette grabbed it again and then threw it at Nikia  
Nikia jumped down to the floor,"what is it?"  
"a death blob, whoever touches it dies!"  
"um...what about you?"  
Rosette smiled evily,"my second request to Tak after beauty was immortality"  
Nikia's eyes turned blank, she couldn't win, Rosette would never die.  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Nikia screamed  
Rosette laughed,"of course it's possible!" Rosette laughed even more evily.  
"no..." Nikia trailed off  
"yes" Rosette confirmed  
Nikia got an idea, she put her hands behind her back, and she messed with her wrist watch,"so, why did you wish for immortality?"  
"it's simple really, as long as I can't die I can kill anyone"  
"well...why would you want to kill someone?" Nikia got control of the ship, her plan would work.  
"because, this planet is full of assholes!"  
"that can't be right" Nikia started steering the ship, she had a plan, she needed to get to a clearing and then self destruct. thank god Rosette had her back turned to the window.  
"it is, everyone is racist and prejudice and just down right bitchy!" Rosette complained  
Nikia didn't need to answer, there was a clearing up ahead, she could self destruct there, she remembered Dib words,'we'll die having saved the world or die trying'  
She got to the clearing and then she confirmed the self destruct.  
"self destruct in 10...9..8..." a voice said  
Tak and Phelpha got off the floor.  
"what's going on?" Tak asked  
"we're going to self destruct" Nikia said  
"YOU!!!" Rosette screamed and lunged at her  
"2...1..." the ship blew up into millions of pieces  
Rosette landed to the ground, she lifted her arm, it was covered in blood, and then more blood trickled down from her face, and her outfit was tattered.  
Nikia stood up, her jacket was ripped and so was her skirt, her boots were scuffed too but she didn't think she was hurt.  
Tak was brutaly hurt and so was Phelpha, both were bruised all over.  
Nikia looked around, she saw Rosette, Tak, and Phelpha. All of which were very beat up.  
Then she looked at her self, she saw that her knee had been cut a little but nothing else hurt.  
"how...what..." Nikia couldn't stand up anymore, she was too weak, she collapsed to the ground.  
"right there!" Nikia heard Dib scream,"they're over there"  
Tak quickly put on her disguise as did Phelpha.  
"Dib?" Nikia asked  
"NIKIA!!" Dib screamed and he ran over to her.  
two police men walked over to the scene.  
"what's going on here?" one asked  
"she...she..." Tak stuttered  
Rosette just groaned in pain.  
Phelpha held her head in her hands in pain.  
The police men drove Rosette, Tak, and Phelpha to the hospital. and Nikia and Dib were driven home.  
"thank you" Nikia muttered to Dib, and then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
NOT the end!! nope, not the end. just gotta wait for the next chapter! :T  
still some more to come. de dada lee da diddle lee. er, I'm really ruining the moment huh? eh... 


	6. Revenge is sweet, and scary

hey! chapter 6! woo hoo!!!! erm...yeah. whatever. I've just realized this fic is waaaay out of hand. Phelpha used to be mature and sophisticated in the other fics she was in, but now she's just kind of...laid back and cool about everything. it's weird.  
and I really didn't have any intention of having Nikia get a huge crush on Dib! honest. The crush Rosette's crush on Dib was planned, but I had no clue about what was coming in the next chapter. I'm flying by the seat of my pants in this fic.  
  
Dib sighed. It was monday morning, and a really boring one at that, Nikia seemed as if she was on another planet, and Rosette was back in her desk. She looked the same as she had last week, except her hair was much shorter and she had a scar on her cheek, and the cast on her arm.  
She kept on messing with her pen and doodling in her notebook. She acted like she wanted to be somewhere else.  
"Class" Ms. Bitters said,"I regret to inform you we have a new student"  
Just then a blonde girl with three braids in her hair walked in.  
"HI!" she said, very perky,"I'm Anna"  
Nikia looked at her, she had one braid on each of her shoulders and another braid in back. She had a red orange cardigan on and regular blue jeans and normal white tennis shoes. She had brown eyes and gold earrings that were nothing to gawk about, she had tortoise shell glasses that she pushed up on her nose every now and then. Basicly she was very plain.  
Rosette looked at Anna for a few seconds and then went back to her notebook.  
"hmmm...you will sit there!" Ms. Bitters set fire to Melvin and Anna sat in his seat.  
Lunch time was pure hell for Rosette.  
She sat by herself and didn't eat anything. She just stared at the clock and waited for it to be over. To make matters even worse She sat at the table next to Dib and Nikia, and she had to keep fighting the urge to set fire to the both of them.  
"and so" Nikia said,"that's the first time I ever saw a UFO"  
"wow" Dib said, in pure amusement.  
"when I told my family about it they said aliens don't exist"  
Dib and Nikia both burst into laughter.  
Rosette clenched at her fists and muttered a curse.  
Nikia looked across the lunch room for a moment,"hey, that new girl is sitting with Zim"  
"really? I wonder why that is..."  
Nikia shrugged and finished her lunch. A moment later the lunch bell rang.  
Anna walked home with Zim at the end of the day.  
"why are you following me?" Zim asked  
"no reason" Anna said sweetly  
"um...okay..."   
"you're cute"  
"uhhhhhhh..."  
"I like you"  
"what?"  
"alot"  
"huh?"  
Anna skipped around happily,"I love you Zim!"  
oh no, Zim thought. human affection, I hope she skips the part with the beans.  
"I want to spend every moment with you" Anna grabbed Zim's hand,"Let's go to my house!"  
"erm-" before Zim could respond Anna dragged Zim to her house.  
"We're here!" Anna said with lots of joy in her voice.  
"can you let go of me?" Zim asked  
"okee dokee" Anna smiled as she let go of Zim's wrist.  
"thanks...I guess"  
"come on silly, let's go inside!" Anna skipped in happily, and Zim stupidly followed.  
"um...very nice, I guess..."  
"ya know what Zim?"  
"um...probably not..."  
"I like you"  
"very nice..."  
"do you like me?"  
"ah...sure...whatever"  
Anna's eyes lit up,"YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!" she screamed happily, pushed her glasses back on her nose and then embraced Zim in a big hug.  
"I can't breathe" Zim choked  
"I love you so much Zim, and I promise we'll be together forever" she said happily. Then she looked at Zim darkly and narrowed her eyes.  
"forever" she said harshly  
__________________________  
  
Anna spent every waking moment with Zim. and it was a huge rarity when she walked without holding Zim's hand.  
Zim couldn't concentrate in the classroom. Anna passed him a note every two seconds and was always staring at him.  
Anna skipped happily as she walked to skool with Zim.  
"You look cute today" she said.  
"uh...thanks" Zim said drowsily. Anna had kept calling him all night.  
Anna skipped around. Zim wondered where she got her energy from.  
Nikia looked at Anna. She was so hyper. Why was she always with Zim?  
"Hey! Nikia" Dib tried to get her attention  
"huh? what?" Nikia acted like she'd just stepped out of a trance.  
"what's wrong with you?"  
"ah, nothing"  
Dib gave her a questioning look,"okay..."  
Nikia and Dib walked without speaking for a few minutes.  
"wanna skip skool?" Dib said out of no where.  
"what?"  
"want to cut skool? it's not like we're learning anything"  
"besides the universe is doomed and we're pathetic" that was so dumb, Nikia thought. can't you ever make sense?  
Dib chuckled,"yeah, can't miss that"  
Nikia let out a nervous laugh.  
"so? is that a yes?"  
"definetely"  
"cool, let's go to the park"  
"kay"  
Nikia and Dib walked to the park, it was a beautiful day. The sun was out and everything.  
Nikia sat down by the pond with Dib.  
Nikia stared out into the gorgeous pond. Today was a perfect day.  
"so...um...yeah know that one night, when I broke my leg?"  
Nikia nodded.  
"um...that night you said you loved you me"  
Nikia nodded again.  
"well?"  
"I do love you Dib"  
Dib was at a loss of words,"erm..."  
"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"  
"you do?"  
Nikia nodded,"I'd never regret a moment"  
Nikia looked at Dib, her eyes green and full.  
Dib looked at her. She was beautiful. Her red-brown hair went over her eyes,her earrings dangled, her skirt was a perfect black. She was beautiful. Just plain beautiful.  
Nikia kept looking at the pond,"let's swim"  
At first Dib thought she was joking, but when she took off her black sweater and boots He realized she was serious.  
Nikia put her hair in a ponytail and then jumped in the water.  
She stayed under the water for a few seconds and then raised to the surface. "come on in Dib!" She shouted.  
This is crazy, Dib thought, but against his the will of his mind he took off his jacket and boots too.  
This is so stupid, Dib said to himself before he jumped into the pond.  
Dib spent a moment underwater then he came to the top of the water.  
Nikia smiled playfully,"how'd ya like it?"  
"it's cold" Dib answered  
"but it's a good cold" Nikia splashed Dib and then swam away.  
Dib laughed,"oh no you don't!" Dib chased Nikia.  
"come and catch me!"  
Tak looked at the two of them, it was sickening. Just sickening.  
Tak cursed at them and then turned her view back to Anna and Zim.  
She could watch anyone on Earth. but no one knew that. She just silently sipped her soda, and spied on everyone.  
It was a very genius plan, she had hacked into the world's hidden camera system and had access to every video camcorder in the world.  
Tak smiled at her evil cunning. Then she laughed viciously.  
Watching Zim and Anna was so amusing. Zim hadn't a clue to what was happening.  
Tak laughed again,"and I thought only humans used such a small portion of their brain"  
Anna stared at Zim lovingly. Then she quickly passed him a note.  
Zim opened the note, pretended to read it and then put it in his desk. The notes were pissing him off, big time.  
Nikia and Dib finally got out of the pond after a few hours. They had completely lost track of the time.  
"that was fun" Nikia said while putting her boots back on.  
"yeah, I can't believe I never thought of this before!" Dib agreed  
Nikia slipped her jacket back on,"for sure"   
"wanna get some ice cream?" Dib said as he put his jacket back on.  
"sure"  
Nikia undid her ponytail and then she and Dib walked through the park to the ice cream parlor.  
The people gave them a weird look when they walked in.  
Nikia just smiled at them. It made her laugh that these strangers cared so much that she and Dib were soaking wet.  
Dib too considered the situation odd. Even the waitress gave them a weird look.  
"um...what can I get you?" the waitress said in strange way. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes and two silver hoops for earrings.  
"I'll have a small strawberry sunday" Nikia told the waitress and then she turned to Dib,"what do you want?" She asked  
"I'll have a mint ice cream cone" Dib asnwered  
"sure" the waitress said in a confused tone.  
Nikia went and sat down with Dib.  
Nikia smiled. "look at all these people" she whispered.  
"yeah" Dib said in a quiet tone,"they think we're really funny"  
"yep" Nikia laughed to herself,"that's us, comedy team of the year"  
Dib joined Nikia in laughter.  
The waitress handed them their icecream without saying a word.  
Nikia reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed out some money and she payed the waitress.  
"thank you" The waitress said in a once again weird way. Then left.  
Nikia took a bite of her sunday,"mmm, this is delicious! Strawberry sundays rock!" Nikia giggled shyly.  
Dib smiled. It was coming onto him slowly but he was starting to realize he was in love with her.  
Nikia looked over at the clock. 1:30, most kids were stuck in Science, learning how doomed the universe was. but not her and Dib, they were having the time of their lives.  
Dib and Nikia talked about paranormal studies and ate their ice cream for about an hour, then they decided to go to Nikia's house.  
Nikia was a little uncomfortable about this, she didn't know what would happen when Dib found out she lived alone.  
Nikia grabbed the apartment key out of her pocket and unlocked the door,"well...we're here" She opened up the door and let Dib inside.  
"so, this is your house?" Dib said  
"yep" Nikia said nervously.  
"where are your parents?" Dib asked  
Nikia bit her lip, she had been hoping he wouldn't ask that,"um....I live alone"  
"oh...kay..."  
"when I was little," Nikia started to explain,"I had always been interested in paranormal studies, in all the things that made my parents think I was nuts. They wanted me to go to a shrink and stop all this 'crazy nonsense'. They told me I was just a little confused, but they meant I was mad! So one night I packed all my stuff and left"  
"wow" Dib said astonished,"didn't they ever catch up with you?"  
Nikia nodded,"my family chased me for months, but I just moved to a new place everytime they did, eventually they got tired of it, so they sent the police out after me, but no one can catch me. No one"  
"woah, that's amazing" Dib said  
"amazing that I'm THAT crazy?"  
"no, amazing that you're that dedicated! I mean, you'll do anything for your studies! It's just that thing that makes me love-"  
"huh?"  
"um...never mind"  
"did you say 'love'?"  
"um...yes"  
"so, you're trying to say that you love me?"  
Dib took a deep sigh,"I can't help it. I don't know what it is but I just love you!!! That's why I wanted to spend today with you!!! and I'm glad we did!"  
Nikia grabbed Dib's hand.  
Dib looked up into her eyes, they were green and full of life. They perfectly matched her strawberry blonde hair, matched everything about her. She was definetly beautiful.  
Nikia smiled, a smile that made the world better. "I love you too" she said softly.  
Dib smiled,"great" then he realized what time it was,"I better get home, dad might wonder if I cut skool if I don't get home soon"  
"kay" Nikia said and waved good bye as Dib left. She was about to go and sit down in her bedroom when the phone rang.  
Nikia picked up the phone. "hello?" she said into the receiver  
"hi Nikia, it's me, Rosette. I think I saw chupacabra in the woods, wanna come see?"  
"sure!" Nikia said eagerly  
"great, meet me by the park ASAP"  
"can do, thanks, bye" Nikia hung up the phone and then eagerly left almost forgeting to lock her apartment.  
Nikia ran to the woods, finally, she would find something to prove she wasn't crazy!  
"Rosette!" Nikia called to her.  
"hi Nikia" Rosette walked over by her,"I think it's at the end of those steps, I threw a rock at it so I think it's unconcious"  
"I'll go look at it" Nikia eagerly made her way to the stairs.  
Dib got home just in time. he was just a few minutes before Gaz.  
Gaz walked in. "hi" she said plainly. and then Vampire Piggy ran up to her to welcome her home.  
"hi Gaz" Dib called from the kitchen,"dad left a note that said he wouldn't be here for supper, so I'm making hot dogs"  
"kay" Gaz said and continued to pet Vampire Piggy, then she walked into the kitchen with Vampire Piggy following.  
"just in time" Dib said as he took a bite of his hot dog.  
Gaz sat down and then grabbed a soda, a hot dog with ketchup and a handful of potato chips.  
"by the way" Dib said,"when I got home I found out that Vampire Piggy chewed up another one of my shirts"  
Gaz froze,"so what? she likes the smiley face" she said shakily  
"I know what dad said"  
"please Dib, don't tell dad! She won't do it again, I swear!"  
"that's what you said last time! and you can't find these just anywhere!!!"  
"okay Dib, I didn't want to do this, but I have to"  
"have to what?"  
"Dib, if you tell dad then I'll tell him you skipped skool today!"  
"WHAT!!! how'd you find out?"  
"I didn't, I just needed something to hold over your head"  
"aw, crap. Fine I won't tell him" Dib took the last bite of his hot dog.  
Gaz picked up her hot dog and was about to eat it when Vampire Piggy started barking by her chair.  
"hungry huh?" Gaz said to the brown puppy, then she grabbed some chips and fed him some chips. Then she returned to her hot dog.  
_________________  
  
Nikia ran down the steps, she would find that chupacabra, and it would be amazing.  
but she lost track of how fast she was going and tripped, she tumbled head first and hit the next step and the next until she reached the bottom of the steps, with pain shooting through her whole body.  
Nikia tried to lift her head, but she couldn't move her neck. It must be broken, she thought. She reached her shoulder, it was bleeding.  
Rosette walked down to the bottom of the steps, she saw Nikia, bruised and lying there, helpless.  
Rosette walked over to her. She just stood there.  
"Rosette?" Nikia's voice trembled as she spoke.  
"yep" Rosette answered.  
"could you go call an ambulance, or something, I'm hurt pretty bad" Nikia said  
"mhm" Rosette stood there  
"well?"  
"go? get an ambulance? why should I do that?"  
"cause I'm hurt"  
"so?"  
"um...what?"  
"I saw you with Dib today"  
"you did? how?"  
"I can see these things, do you really think it was Tak who made me beautiful and immortal?"  
"um..."  
"I got to be these things on my own, with a special power"  
"what power?"  
"a mystical power, but it's hard to explain. Anyways, the power came from that necklace you're wearing"  
"you mean the one Dib gave me?"  
"yes, that one. My power is limited without it, so I need it back"  
"I'll give it to you! just call an ambulance please!!"  
Rosette slipped the necklace off of Nikia and put it on.  
"there, now please call 911!!"  
"but I haven't told you my bonus"  
"bonus?"  
"you see, Dib loves you, and you love him. What could be more perfect, right?"  
Nikia could barely believe what she was hearing.  
"It's not perfect!!!! It's sick!!!! and when you die, not only will you be out of the picture, but Dib will be in jail"  
"WHAT?! Dib didn't do anything"  
"but isn't it a weird coincidence that on the same day you died that both you and Dib weren't in skool? and isn't it weird that you both went swimming in that pond over there? and isn't it weird that Dib just left this forest minutes ago?"  
"but that was hours ago"  
"but the police will believe me"  
"You'll never get away with this!!"  
"of course I will, you'll die, Dib will be in jail and I'll be perfectly satisfied"  
"you're sick!"  
Rosette laughed,"good night Nikia, pleasent dreams"  
Nikia opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead her eyes completely closed and she stopped breathing.  
Rosette smiled and grabbed her cell phone, then punched in the numbers 911.  
"hello officer" she said into the phone,"I'd like to report a murder"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
spooky ending!!!  
Anyways...um...this chapter sucks, just had to say this, I suck at mushy crap and my ideas just plain suck...anyhow...  
I'm going to ANOTHER cottage tomorrow, this one is with my mom's side of the family, so I'll be with my cousins and the whole posse. WOOP! In the mean time, there's this cool fic you can read called Introducing-Invader DOOM by IrkenJedi22 , it inspired the prequel to this fic called Gaz and Vampire Piggy , that's by me. well...yeah... 


	7. big surprise for all readers :D

hello!! welcome to chap-o seven! chap-o? that sounded really gay. whatever let's shift this thingy into drive!!  
should I change my pen name? Gir obsessor is getting a little old...  
  
"mhm...yes...uh-huh...sure...of course..." Zim said into the phone receiver, it was Anna again. That horrible little beast. All he wanted from her was knowledge of REAL human affection. Tak was irken so that didn't count.  
"yeah!!" Anna said from the other end of the phone,"come over to my house Zim!! I have a surprise for you!!"  
hmmm, maybe I'll learn more about this horrible affection, Zim thought, so far my only notes are: during affection the humans tend to talk for long amounts of time, skip around happily, and use the word 'cute' too much.  
"uh, sure" Zim told the horrible Anna beast.  
"SUPER!" she shouted at the other end of the phone,"come over now!!"  
"okay"  
"bu-bye!!"  
"right, bye" Zim hung up the phone and walked over to Anna's house.  
"ZIM!!!!!!" Anna screamed and burst through the front door.  
"uh, hi" Zim said  
"come in!!!" Anna said  
Zim walked into Anna's house, of course she couldn't let him do this without holding his hand.  
"what's the surprise?" Zim asked  
"this" Anna pointed to an old mirror that hung on the wall,"look into it!" Anna instructed and pushed Zim in front of the mirror.  
Zim stood and looked at his reflection, he saw himself, but without his disguise.  
____________  
  
Nikia blinked into the bright light. She had just waken up.  
Where am I? She thought. Then she looked around at all the medical equipment, she realized this was the hospital.  
She tried to sit up, but she was much too tired.  
the nurse looked over at her,"oh, you're awake"  
Nikia opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't say anything.  
"your voice is stunned from the accident" the nurse explained,"the doctors aren't sure whether you'll be able to ever talk again or not"  
Nikia couldn't believe it. She wouldn't be able to talk about paranormal investigation with Dib, or tell Gaz about Vampire Piggy, or laugh about god knows what...never again...  
Rosette rushed into the room,"oh Nikia!! I'm so sorry about what happened!!"  
good, Nikia thought. I'm glad she's sorry.  
"I don't know how he could be so cruel!"  
what? Nikia thought, he? you tried to kill me you imbecile!  
"thankfully i called the police just in time! and Dib's on trial for attempted murder"  
NO! Nikia wanted to scream, Dib couldn't go to jail! It was Rosette!!!  
"I'm just glad you're okay" Rosette said sincerly  
you lying little bitch! You tried to murder me!! I hate you!!  
"I have to go for a minute" the nurse said,"will you two be fine by yourself?"  
"of course" Rosette said maturely,"I'm sure nothing will go wrong"  
"okay then" the nurse left the room, leaving Nikia alone with Rosette.  
you're a liar, Nikia thought  
"so? what's wrong with that? I'm just cunning" Rosette said  
huh? Nikia thought.  
"I can read your mind Nikia! I can read anyones, I look into their weaknesses, and find out everthing I've ever wanted to know"  
no, Nikia thought, no...no..no..  
"yes" Rosette said  
I'll tell them you're the one! I'll tell all of them you tried to kill me!  
"that's not possible if you don't remember it"  
I know it like the back of my hand, Nikia told herself  
"you do now, but I'm going to erase your memory, all you'll remember is spending the day with Dib, and then you'll remember Dib pushing you down the steps screaming 'die!' at the top of his lungs"  
NO!!!! Nikia forced herself to believe, I'll never think that.  
"yes you will" Rosette told her,"and I'll start now"  
no, I'll never forget. Nikia thought as Rosette looked at her with her blue gray eyes, they iced over like it was a fog.  
Rosette killed me. Nikia repeated over and over again in her mind.  
you're the killer...  
who? who am I thinking of?  
Dib. yes, Dib tried to kill me. That's who. Dib.  
"hello Nikia" Rosette very friendly  
when did Rosette come in?  
"I came here while you were asleep, I was the one who called 911, I'm glad you're okay"  
thank you Rosette, Nikia thought, you saved my life.  
"Dib's on trial for attempted murder"  
good, Nikia thought, very good.  
_____________  
  
"what..." Zim looked at the reflection, he knew he had his lenses in, they were itchy. but the reflection...  
"it's a mystical mirror" Anna said,"it shows you exactly who you are" Anna stepped in fron of the mirror with Zim,"like it?"  
Zim saw Anna in the mirror, only she wasn't Anna, she was Phelpha.  
"YOU!!" Zim pointed a finger at her,"you're Phelpha!!!"  
"yes" Anna said bitterly,"yes I am"  
"why would you do all this?"  
"don't you see it Zim!!! I love you and we'll be together forever!!!"  
"no we won't, I'm leaving!" Zim turned to leave but Phelpha grabbed his wrist.  
"NO!!! you'll stay with me forever and ever!!!"  
"Let me go!!" Zim argued  
"Never!!" Phelpha proclaimed, loudly, then she looked at Zim coldly,"do you know what happened that day Zim? that day when me and Tak tried to take over the world?"  
"no..." Zim told her  
"I died, Zim! I died! and now you'll die too!!! so we'll be together forever!!!"  
"no...no...never!"  
"yes!!!!!" Phelpha screamed,"forever" Phelpha grabbed Zim's throat and squeezed it.  
Zim couldn't breathe. He tried to pry Phelpha's hands away, but she wouldn't budge.  
Phelpha squeezed tighter and tighter. Zim started to feel dizzy and mixed up.  
"Die!!!!" Phelpha screamed,"Die and we'll finally be together!!!"  
the words scared Zim, he grabbed Phelpha's wrists and pulled her off with all his strength.  
Phelpha fell to the ground,"fine Zim. Fine." Phelpha's eyes glared,"but I will be with you forever!! I will Zim, watch your back. because I'll find you and kill from where you can't defend yourself!" Phelpha disappeared and before Zim knew it he was back in his base.  
"of course" Zim said to himself,"it was a dream. just a dream" Zim looked around, he knew it wasn't a dream. He knew Phelpha wouldn't rest until he did-Permanently!  
_________________  
  
**next day**  
_________________  
  
Nikia looked around the courtroom. Finally Dib would get what he deserved. She couldn't believe he tried to kill her!! what was wrong with him?  
The judge started the trial by speaking to Dib.  
"Dib, did you try to murder Nikia and then run from the evidence?" The judge asked  
"no your honor" Dib said truthfully.  
"yes you did!" Rosette argued  
"don't speak to each other" the judge ordered,"what is your defence Dib?"  
"I was at my house eating supper" Dib told her  
"was anyone else at your house with you?"  
"my sister Gaz"  
"is she here?"  
"yes" Dib answred  
Gaz walked up to the podium,"I honestly say that-"  
Rosette grabbed her necklace and thought hard and strong.  
"Dib didn't eat supper that day" Gaz said  
"WHAT?!" Dib screamed  
"I don't even remember him being there" Gaz told the judge.  
Dib's jaw dropped, he held his head in his hands.  
This is isn't happening, he told himself, it isn't happening.  
"as a matter of fact" Gaz recalled,"I don't think Dib came home after skool until late" (A/N: this is so hard for me to type! I feel so bad for poor Dibby...)  
"your honor" Dib said  
"what is it?" the judge asked  
"listen, my memory might be a little fuzzy because of the court room, it's making me nervous, maybe I didn't eat supper with Gaz, I think I just ate alone and then went to my room"  
"then why does your sister say that you didn't get home till late?"  
"she might not have heard me come in"  
"why should I believe a thing you say, everyone here thinks to seem the opposite of whatever your saying!"  
Rosette smirked,"and isn't it a little weird that both Dib and Nikia were gone from skool that day?"  
"yes, and what about that Dib?" the judge asked  
"um...it's a coincidence, we were both sick that day!"Dib said  
"you're lying!" Rosette screamed.  
"do you understand how suspicious you look right now?" the judge asked Dib  
"yes ma'am" Dib answered.  
"did you try to murder Nikia?" the judge asked  
"no" Dib answered  
"why should I believe you?"  
"I don't know"  
"good, you're guilty, I sentence you to go to the psychologically disturbed offenders inhabitant center for as long as they determine"  
"WHAT!! no, you can't!" Dib screamed  
the judge banged the gavel and left.  
Dib left into the room he was in right before the trial. he couldn't believe it, his whole life, taken away in the blink of an eye.  
"Dib, I'm really sorry you have to go" Gaz said  
"whaddya mean sorry?! you just told them I was guilty!" Dib raged.  
"i just said what I remembered"  
Dib sighed,"sorry Gaz, it's just...I didn't try to kill anyone! ever...and I don't want to leave, there are so many things I never got to do"  
"I'm gonna miss you Dib" Gaz said.  
Rosette grabbed her necklace and clutched it hard, she concentrated. and then time stopped  
Dib looked around, everything had stopped.  
"huh?" Dib said, confussed.  
"Dib" Rosette said, her eyes full of evil.  
"what is it?" Dib asked, he was afraid of that look.  
Rosette grinned evily,"such a pity you have to go isn't it?"  
Dib glared at her.  
"ya know, I love you Dib" Rosette said.  
"you have a funny way of showing it" Dib told her.  
"I know, but it's cunning and evil" Rosette turned around so her eyes didn't meet Dib's,"you see Dib, I have powers unimaginable to the human mind, there's only one thing I can't control"  
"what's that?" Dib asked.  
"emotions" Rosette answered,"who people love, like and hate are forces beyond mine, so I offer you a proposal"  
"and that is?"  
"I will turn back to make all of this never happen, if you'll bid that hideous Nikia girl from your life and have me be the one you love"  
Dib thought about this, it would be a way around everything, he wouldn't have to go to jail, Nikia would be okay, and all he had to do was...  
"no" Dib said firmly  
Rosette was stunned,"no? how can you say that? what's wrong with your over-sized head!"  
"first of all my head's not big!" Dib said,"and secondly I'd rather go to jail then live a life of lies!"  
"You asked for it" Rosette said,"and you'll regret it" She madly squeezed her pendant and started time up again. Then she disappeared from the hall.  
Dib felt blank, he knew the decision was for the best...but the truth was still denied.  
_________________  
  
Nikia looked up at the hospital ceiling. she didn't know what was wrong. Everything should be fine, Dib was in jail, he wouldn't try to kill her again. This should be the greatest day of her life! Then why do I feel so weird? She asked herself.  
Suddenly the phone rang, Nikia picked it up, she forgot she couldn't talk. She tried to say hello but it was no use.  
"Nicole?" the person at the other end said, they talked slow and their voice was cracked  
Nikia was stuned, no one called her Nicole anymore! Who was this?  
"Nicole...it's me...I need to...tell you...something..."  
Tell me what, Nikia begged silently, tell me what?!  
"Nicole...believe him...believe him...Nicole...it's me...I'm Rochelle..."   
Nikia froze, her sister was calling her.  
Her sister that had died two years ago.  
  
_______________  
  
hee! I surprise you, no? Nikia is alive!! hehehehehhe...awww, Dib's in trouble for something he didn't do. poor Dibby...  
arr, I am made at more flamers, somebody 'reviewed' the no-name Tak fic and said some stuff that made me mad. veerrry mad, if someone can get me that guys email I would gladly send him a long distrubing letter. um...anyways, if he's reading this then I'd like to wish him some doom, lots of doom. damn him. 


	8. Spooky-ness

"let's go kid" the police officer said.  
Dib walked into the old bus, the one that had done brought hundreds of kids to their fate, the ones that screamed,'but I'm innocent!' at the top of their lungs.  
but Dib was different.  
Dib really was innocent.  
Once he sat down he was immediately handcuffed to the bus seat.  
Dib sighed, he knew there was no way out of this. He just sat down and watched the endless sand roll by. He watched all the freedom he'd never get.  
Because of Rosette...  
Dib looked around, the bus was old and rusted, a few windows were smashed and it was hot as hell, and to think he didn't do anything...  
What's wrong with everyone? he thought, I'll be here forever and I didn't kill anyone.  
I didn't do anything, Dib told himself. Then why am I here? he asked,why? what did I do?  
"we're here" the bus driver announced.  
the police officer unhooked Dib from the seat and followed Dib to the center.  
Dib wanted to run away, but he was in the middle of the desert, where was there to go to?  
Dib looked up at the door. Once he entered he wouldn't leave.  
_______________  
  
"hmmm...these symptons aren't good" the doctor shook his head as he talked.  
what's not good? Nikia thought,what?  
"if things don't improve..." the doctor trailed off.  
a tear rolled down Nikia's cheek, she couldn't truly thank Rosette unless she got her voice back.  
Stupid Dib, she thought, it's all his fault.  
"don't worry" the doctor reassured her,"there's still a chance"  
a chance, gee thanks doc! makes my day fifty times better! Nikia rolled her eyes. This is hopeless, she told herself. Hopeless...  
"you just get some rest" the doctor told her and left.  
I'm supposed to rest? ya...sure, whatever. I'll just lay here and think.  
Think about Rochelle.  
Her mom had always liked fancy and long names. It hadn't been much of a surprise to anyone that she came up with the name Rochelle.  
She never liked it that Rochelle had shortened her name to just Elle.  
Rochelle was six years older than Nikia. She had straight brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
Everyone thought she looked beautiful with her hair cut short, but she kept her hair just a little longer than her shoulders, and it curled just at the ends.  
Everybody said she looked absolutely perfect the way she was, but Rochelle always had a rebelious attitude and it came as a big shock to her mother when she got her eyebrow pierced.  
Nikia remembered their long arguement about it. Rochelle would always claim that it was her body and she could do what she wanted with it.  
and her mother just couldn't let that be. She would say that she already looked beautiful and she didn't have to do such weird and crazy things to make herself look prettier.  
That angered Rochelle more than anything, it got her so angry that one day when her mother told her to take Nikia to the mall she got a tattoo on her shoulder.  
"why did you do that?" Nikia would ask  
"none of your business, but you better not tell mom, or I'll kill you" Rochelle threatened.  
A tear rolled down Nikia's cheek, the memory was painful.  
She had always looked up to her sister, she was smart, athletic, and she was rebeblious.  
Nikia loved that about her. She didn't take anything from anyone, and expressing herself was just a daily thing to her.  
Nikia felt the three earrings in her ear. She remembered that one day she said she wanted to get her ears pierced again, but she didn't know what people would think.  
"screw those people" Rochelle had told her,"if you want to, do it, you only live once"  
Rochelle signed the permission slip to let Nikia get her ears pierced. At the time she had been sixteen, so she qualified as a legal guardian.  
Nikia loved looking in the mirror at her piercings, they reminded her of how much of an individual Rochelle was.  
She always just took out two of the earrings at supper so her mother wouldn't find out.  
but Nikia had a little brother too. He was two years younger than her and if there was anything he liked doing it was getting people in trouble.  
One day at supper he had told their mom about Nikia's earrings and Rochelle's tattoo.  
Nikia had stopped eating, she couldn't believe that he told. Where did he find out from?  
Rochelle just kept on eating as if nothing had happened. Nikia never knew how she stayed so calm.  
"well" her mother had said,"girls is this true?"  
Nikia blushed ashamefully,"yes" she said softly  
"mhm" Rochelle nodded.  
her mother shook her head,"well let me see"  
Nikia pulled back her hair, revealing two extra holes in her ear.  
Rochelle lifted up her T-shirt sleeve, everyone looked at her shoulder where it said Elle in fancy letters.  
her mother sighed,"Nikia, how did you get your ears pierced, who signed the permission slip?"  
"I did" Rochelle told her  
her mother sat in shock,"Rochelle, come to the living room with me"  
Rochelle stood up and followed her mother to the living room  
"Rochelle" her mother started,"you're setting a bad example for Nicole-"  
"no, I'm not, you just don't know what a bad example is!"  
"you should have consulted me"  
"why? you would have said no!"  
"you didn't do the respondible thing"  
"you're right, and I'm glad I didn't"  
"why do you do all these things? you know I'm against your tattoo and piercing phase"  
"so? it's not your body, it's mine! and I'll do what I want with it!"  
"but you're already so pretty, you look beautiful without anything on your shoulder"  
"I don't want to be like that! I'm an individual! I can make my own decisions!"  
"Nicole looks up to you, you're her big sister"  
"I know, that's why I signed the slip, to show her that she should do what she wants without worrying about what other people would think"  
"you don't have to do all these things, you're already beautiful and smart, there's no reason to do such crazy things"  
"they're not crazy! they're my decisions! it's my money, my body, my life, so why do you care?"  
"it's my job to care Rochelle, I'm your mother"  
"don't call me Rochelle, I'm Elle!"  
"why do you have to change everything about you? even your name?"  
"because it's who I am!" Elle stormed angerly up to her room.  
The next when Nikia got home from school she walked into the living room and saw Rochelle lying on the floor. Dead.  
Nikia shook the memory out of her head. She remembered all the words she heard. She remembered hearing that her sister had most likely tripped and cut her neck.  
but Nikia knew better, her sister wasn't a clutz, she had been killed.  
_________________  
  
(A/N:I hate writing this part of the story with Dib, I feel so sorry for poor Dib)  
Dib looked at the lunch, he swore that if you looked at the prison food for awhile you would see it move.  
Dib poked at the corn a little, he was deadly hungry, but no desire of food what so ever would make him eat this stuff.  
"you better eat it" some kid sitting next to Dib warned him  
"how come?" Dib asked  
"only food you get until morning" the kid said  
"what about supper?" Dib asked  
"what's supper?" the kid asked  
"um...never mind" Dib said  
"you new?"  
"yeah"  
"I'm Dave" the mysterious stranger introduced himself  
"I'm Dib"  
"so, Dib, what are you in here for?"  
"attempted murder" Dib answered lifelessly  
"whoa" Dave said in shock  
"I'm innocent, honest" Dib told him  
"you got set up, huh?"  
"yeah, how'd you know?" Dib asked  
"same thing happened to me, damn it!" Dave rammed his fist against the table,"some clepto put a watch in my pocket when i was shopping!"  
"a watch? that's what you're in here for?"  
"it was a $30,000 rolex" Dave told him,"the freak didn't know the difference between spray paint and 24 karat gold!"  
"oh, darn"  
"yeah, stupid insane son of a bitch! anyways, most guys don't trust me, they say I'm making it up and I'll send them straight to hell when they're not looking"  
Dib looked around the room,"I think we're already there"  
"got that right"  
_________________  
  
Nikia didn't understand, what did Rochelle want? Who was she supposed to believe? What was going on? Nikia hadn't gotten through half her thoughts when the doctor walked.  
Great, Nikia thought, more bad news.  
"Nikia, I have some information to give to you" the doctor said  
okay, I'll take this strong. She told herself, I won't cry, I can handle it.  
"our tests show that we can perform a surgery to get your voice back"  
Nikia wanted to jump right off the bed if only her neck wasn't broken.  
"we've gone through an estimate to the total cost, here you go" the doctor handed Nikia a slip of paper.  
Nikia looked at the paper, her eyes grew big as she read the number printed at the bottom of the paper.  
$300.00  
She slumped back, she could never afford three hundred dollars! Super, she thought, I finally know I can get my voice back with one operation and I can't afford it!  
It's not fair. Nikia thought, no spare money, no insurance, and my only hope is at home. Just a phone call away, except one problem. I can't talk!!!  
"I have to go see another patient" the doctor exited the room.  
Nikia rammed her fist against the bed.  
I want to talk again! Stupid Dib, this is his fault!  
Nikia grabbed a pen and some paper, she started to write  
dear mom,  
I got into an accident in this town, and my voice got lost as a result.  
There's an operation that can be performed to get my voice back, but I need 300 dollars to have it performed.  
I could use the aid very greatly, if you could supply me with it, that would be great.  
love, Nikia  
  
Nikia looked at the note, her mother would never give her three hundred dollars, not even for this.  
but it's my only chance. She thought, my only chance.  
She wrote her address on the back and put it into the mail slot.  
They'll never give it to me.  
Never.  
____________  
  
Gaz looked around the Living room. Silence, boring silence  
Dinner wasn't the same without Dib.  
Nothing was the same without Dib.  
She missed telling Dib he was crazy, she missed being irritated at him, she missed him all over.  
She looked at all those times she tortured him, all those times she acted more interested in her game slave than Dib, all those times she told him he was bugging her.  
She wanted to take all those moments back. She wished that Dib was still here, She knew Dib was innocent, she knew he'd never kill anyone.  
Then why did I say all that stuff in court? Why did I do that? I knew Dib was innocent. I knew it, but I didn't say it.  
Why not?  
________________  
  
okay, nothing really happened in this chap, just a waste of space. don't worry, next one will be better. i promise  
This is really weird, I think I'm going crazy and I really wonder why I am mentioning this but I was watching Road Rules at my friend's house and there's this new girl, Raquel! Rochelle is pronounces Ro-k-ell, and Raquel is pronounces Ra-k-ell but their Raquel looks alot like I described Rochelle to be, shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes,even though their personalities are completely different, I freaked out completely, it really makes me wonder if I have psychic powers O.o ...like the one time I was talking to my friend and I asked her 'did you eat cocoa puffs for breakfest?' and she said yes. that was really weird, we weren't even on that subject.  
okay, I ask you people big question, should there be a sequel to this? I'd also like there to be a reason with your answer, I can't get anything from 'yeah, a sequel would be a cool' i dunno...I am very sleepy...i will tell you at the end of the next chapter if there will be a sequel or not. so tell me, ZIM MUST KNOW!! 


	9. there's no need to cry, it's all over

Nikia stared blankly at the ceiling.  
She couldn't believe in two days she would be out of this place.  
Silent, but free.  
She smiled, never before had the word free sounded so pure and good.  
Just then she heard a knock on the door, a familiar nurse walked in.  
"Nikia" she said,"you have mail" she handed Nikia a letter and left the room.  
Nikia opened the letter and looked inside, she saw a check for $300.00  
She smiled and her eyes lit up, it was signed by her mother and there was a note attached.  
Dear Nikia,  
believe it...  
from Elle  
Nikia's jaw dropped, no...it couldn't...never...  
she shook her head and put the check by the bedside table.  
She felt so happy! she could have the operation, she could talk again!  
Moments later her doctor walked in. "good morning Nikia"  
Nikia handed him the check.  
"oh, I see you got the money"  
Nikia nodded.  
"well, we'll get the operation done as soon as possible"  
Nikia smiled, she liked those words.  
_______________  
  
Gaz sat there thinking, Dib wasn't a murderer, then why did her memory say else wise?  
Something was wrong, seriously wrong.  
She looked at Vampire Piggy. Dogs were lucky, They were never accused of murder, they never had to deal with any of this. All they knew was how to love, they were lucky.  
They didn't have envy, or hate, or cruelty in their lives. They weren't won over by material things. They were just dogs, all they wanted was love and affection.  
Vampire Piggy layed down by Gaz's feet and fell asleep. Gaz smiled at Vampire Piggy.  
She didn't really have much of a family now, without Dib or her mom.  
What happened to mom? Gaz asked, where and who is she?  
Why isn't she here?  
__________________  
  
Dib looked around the place, and he thought school was a prison.  
"what's up?" Dave asked  
"I want to leave, I'd do anything to get out of here"  
Dave sighed,"I shouldn't be telling you this, but there's a way out"  
Dib's face lit up,"really?!"  
"yeah, but if you get caught, they kill you"  
Dib thought about for a moment. "I'll take my chances" he decided  
"okay" Dave said,"but I warned you"  
__________________  
  
**two days later**  
__________________  
  
"thank you so much doctor!" Nikia exclaimed, she couldn't believe it! she could talk again.  
"all in a days work" he said,"Now exit through the left door and have a good day"  
"oh I will" Nikia said cheerfully, she left the hospital and walked back to her house, smiling all the way.  
"yes, I can talk again! I never thought something so simple could be so great!"  
Nikia was just sitting down to watch TV, when Rosette walked in.  
"oh, hi Rosette!" Nikia said,"guess what? my mom gave me the money for the operation! I can talk again!"  
"that's great!" Rosette said, then suddenly her expression turned cold,"too bad it won't do you any good" Suddenly she floated a few feet above the ground, the light faded from the room and her eyes turned to glowing white.  
"wha-what's going on?" Nikia asked in shock and fear.  
"I'll tell you what's going on, you were supposed to die that day!"  
"huh? you're the one who saved me!"  
"no, I'm the one that tried to kill you!"  
"what? that was Dib!"  
"no, it was me, I merely framed Dib, and then I made you believe it was Dib with my powers"  
"you're crazy, CRAZY!" Nikia screamed,"why did you call 911 then?"  
"because I thought you were DEAD!" Rosette held her arms out and Nikia was thrust against the wall.  
"what do you want with me?"  
"I want you to die!"  
"but...what did I do?"  
"nothing. but Dib loves you, with you gone, then I'll be number one on his list again"  
"w-why don't you just use your powers?"  
"my powers can control memory, action and such but I cannot touch how your heart feels torwards anything, remember how when Dib went to jail you felt something was wrong? I couldn't change or affect that"  
"you're insane! I barely know you!"  
"oh really? Remember Rochelle? or should I say Elle?" Rosette said questionabaly  
"how...how do you know Rochelle?"  
"because I killed her!!" Rosette screamed  
"you killed my sister!" Nikia yelled  
"yes, of course I did" Rosette said  
"why?" Nikia demanded  
"do you remember your sister's friend Rosemary?"  
Nikia nodded  
"I am her" Rosette said,"I was always jealous of Rochelle for being too independant and not caring about the rules or what people thought of her, I was so jealous I couldn't stand it! so I killed her"  
"that's not fair!"  
"life isn't fair, and yours is about up" Rosette stared into Nikia's eyes and lifter her arms above her head,"nice knowing you"  
"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Dib screamed as he burst into the room.  
"Dib!" Nikia screamed reluctantly  
"YOU!" Rosette angerly,"how'd you escape?"  
"someone showed me the way out" Dib said,"and I'm going to stop you"  
"impossible! I'll just kill you both!" Rosette said  
"oh...I hadn't counted on that..." Dib said  
"well, good bye you two" Rosette said sarcasticly, and right when she was about to destruct of them Vampire Piggy walked in the room and started barking  
"stupid dog" Rosette muttered, she stuck her hands out in front of Vampire Piggy and concen trated hard.  
Vampire Piggy just sat there barking  
"what's wrong with this thing!" Rosette said irritated, she looked at Vampire Piggy hard than gasped.  
"you're irken!" she screamed wildly and pointed at the dog,"YOU'RE IRKEN!!!!"  
She screamed wildly and suddenly disappeared from the room.  
"what was that about?" Nikia said, still in total shock  
Dib grabbed something on the floor that Rosette had left behind, her necklace.  
"let's analyze this" Dib said  
Nikia scanned the object with her swollen eyeball equipment,"Rosette is threatened by anything Irken"  
"then why was she working for Tak before?" Dib asked  
Nikia shruged,"I have a feeling there's a weird explanation for this"  
_________________  
  
Zim busily fixed his voot cruiser, he never knew when he had to go to space.  
He turned around, he had the strange feeling someone was in the room with him.  
He shook his head, no one could get in.  
"Zim" a familiar voice said behind him.  
No, it can't be, can't be. Zim turned around, it was Anna.  
"Zim" she said again,"time to die!" She grabbed one of Zim's tools and held it over his head.  
Zim jolted to the side just in time.  
"what are you doing?" Zim asked  
"you're gonna die Zim! die right now!"  
"don't touch that" Zim warned  
"no, you're gonna die!" Phelpha screamed, when she suddenly collapsed to the floor. Dead.  
Zim looked at her, she had picked up his fusation gadget.  
After touching it for ten seconds you collapsed to the floor, not dead, just onconscious.  
Zim had been planning on using it to take over the world, but what was the use now? he couldn't clone it and didn't want to take the time to build another.  
Zim dragged Phelpha over to his transmitter, and sent her back to wherever she belonged.  
He continued to work on the voot cruiser, chances were he wouldn't be seeing Phelpha ever again.  
__________________  
  
*a few days later*  
__________________  
  
Nikia looked up at the house in front of her, the first house she ever lived in. The only place she could call home.  
She thought about everything that had happened to her, she thought about Dib, she would always love him. and she knew no matter where she was he would love her. She thought about how she would always see his smiling face no matter where she was.  
She thought about Rosette, how she had tought her in her own weird way to trust her heart. and she always would. she thought about how they had found her dead in her house just yesterday.  
She thought about Gaz, how persistant and strong she was, how she had showed her some rules were meant to be broken.  
She looked down at the necklace she was wearing, the clear and circular one, the one she would never use the powers of. She only wore it to keep it away from everyone else.  
She knew that everything that had happened in that trip had been wonderful. She now knew why Elle had been so immune to what people thought of her, she now truly understood that you only lived once.  
She knocked on the door, her mother greated her with a big smiled and a warm hug.  
"oh Nicole, I missed you" she said with tears in her eyes  
"I missed you too mom" Nikia said,"but everyone calls me Nikia now, just so you know"  
"but I thought Nicole was always such a pretty name"  
"it is pretty, but it's not me"  
her mother shook her head,"I swear you and you're sister are so alike"  
Nikia smiled,"thanks mom, that's the greatest thing you ever said to me" Nikia set her stuff down,"speaking of Elle, the note that came with the check, that was a joke, right?"  
"what are you talking about sweetie? there was no note with the check"  
"but I have it right here" Nikia reached into the pocket she had put the note in, it was empty, there wasn't even a hole in the bottom. "never mind" Nikia told her mom.  
  
^^^^end^^^^  
  
awwwww, how'd ya like the end? wasn't that sweet?  
  
what? yeah...okay...listen, I know that chapter sucked, that was horrible. When I was writing I was all like, oh wow, this is cool I rock...but I went back and read it and realized just exactly how shitty that was.  
Well, um...I got the idea for this fic while reading this creepy book about this one guy, and all his ex-girlfriends died, and this one girl REALLY wants to break up with him but she's afraid she'll die. Yeah it was a weird book, how does this tie into this fic? I dunno, I got the idea while reading it. the thought popped into my mind and I'm like,"hey! wouldn't that be amusing?", but it wasn't, it was long and boring.  
Okay, this was the longest fic I have written up to this point, and I can't finish without mentioning some people. First off I'd like to thank the person that wrote the book I just mentioned, I forgot his name, and I'd like to thank all of you that read this piece of mindless gibberish, my kewl cuz, my friend that has same name as me. Kudos to Katrina B *waves* for just bein plain cool, The greatest of all thanks to Jhonen Vasquez for being the genius he is, thanks to IrkenJedi22 for inspiring Gaz and Vampire Piggy, and last but definetely not least I thank my parents for being smart enough to never ask me what I'm writing about, and I'd like to say that out of all the fics I've written this one means the most to me. I worked hard on it and didn't make any decisions unless I knew they would be good and...aw geeze...anyways, thank you all so much for reading, you guys rock and...c-ya in the sequel!  
heh heh, I admit it. I'm writing a sequel, but sadly, my days are numbered. School is starting soon giving me less and less time to write, so if I don't till see ya till next summer then I want ya all to know that you guys rock ass! fuck, I don't want to go back to school...I was just enjoying freedom...please don't-AHHHH!!!!!! 


End file.
